


Разными дорогами

by Lee_and_Ross



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_and_Ross/pseuds/Lee_and_Ross
Summary: Отказ от выбора - тоже выбор.АУ от канона.





	

Адъютант у Марко был порывист и горяч, мечтал спасти мир и стать героем, а еще лучше — преемником Дариуса Закклея. Для человека с такими амбициями как нельзя лучше подошла бы служба в Сине и карьера в Королевской полиции, но когда мальчик закончил учебку, то в общем табеле оказался тридцать восьмым из сорока пяти. Его не взяли даже в разведку, хотя он очень рвался — Армин Арлерт, принявший пост после отставки Эрвина Смита, пожалел сопляка.

Оставался только гарнизон, и волею судеб мальчишка попал к Марко. Он приехал в Хлорбу зимой, когда морозы ненадолго ослабли, уступив место промозглой слякоти, злой и взъерошенный.

— Ну, расскажи о себе, — попросил Марко, разглядывая новобранца.

Злой и взъерошенный, как петух, тот вскинул голову, и Марко задумался, кого же мальчишка ему напоминает. Эрена Йегера? Жана? Или, может быть, самого себя?

— Меня зовут Джек Остин, и я хочу служить королеве! — гордо выпалил новобранец.

Марко засмеялся. Так вот, значит, как он выглядел тринадцать лет назад. Кто бы мог подумать. Впрочем, от Жана в Джеке Остине тоже что-то было.

— Что такое? — спросил Джек, и по глазам было видно: он не знает, то ли смертельно обидеться, то ли испугаться. Все-таки от Марко теперь зависело его будущее.

Марко покачал головой, потер губы указательным и средним пальцами, сгоняя улыбку.

— Ничего, — ответил он. — Все в порядке. Служить королеве — это дело благородное, вот только… — Он приблизился к Джеку и хлопнул по плечу: — Вот только я, к несчастью, знаю наверняка, приятель. Мы с тобой — не в ее вкусе.

Парня он, поразмыслив, оставил при себе адъютантом. Просто чтобы тот не натворил дел.

Когда пару месяцев спустя Джек с горящими глазами ворвался в штаб гарнизона Хлорбы, Марко подумал, что все-таки был прав.

Зима уже сменилась ранней весной, сырой и холодной; в оконные стекла хлестал ливень, вымывая с карнизов потемневший, наполовину растаявший снег. Марко сидел за столом, спиной к камину, и вместе с Кори, еще одной девочкой из новобранцев, перебирал накладные, которые прибыли вчера вместе с новой экипировкой. Цифры не сходились: похоже, кто-то решил одолжить из неплотно закрытых ящиков тросы и клинки для собственных нужд. Воровство Марко не удивляло, но он беспокоился, как бы в недостаче не обвинили его подчиненных.

— Там! — выдохнул Джек, тыча пальцем себе за спину. — Там! ..

— Что — там? — мягко подтолкнул его Марко. — Титаны? Королева? Землетрясение?

Подтрунивать над Джеком было нехорошо, но порою удержаться просто не получалось.

— Королевская полиция! — выпалил Джек. — Целый отряд в ворота въехал! Я как увидел — сразу к вам!

Марко поймал взгляд Кори — та смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Неужели они уже узнали о том, что у нас не хватает экипировки, и теперь собираются нас арестовать? — в ужасе спросила она.

Марко спрятал улыбку в кулак. Почему-то в шестнадцать лет всегда кажется, что весь мир вращается вокруг тебя, и даже у королевской полиции нет других дел, только следить за твоими бухгалтерскими книгами.

— Сомневаюсь, — сказал он. — Груз пришел только утром, а от стены Сина сюда ехать не меньше трех дней. Они бы просто не успели так быстро получить приказ о нашем аресте, даже еще и приехать, чтобы его исполнить. Скорее всего, просто едут куда-то по делам, и решили остановиться в Хлорбе, переждать непогоду.

— О, — одновременно протянули Кори и Джек. Одна — с облегчением, другой — с разочарованием.

— Что же, — Марко набросил на плечи форменную куртку, прежде висевшую на спинке стула, — думаю, нам стоит их встретить.

Он вышел на крыльцо. В лицо летели холодные капли, спину согревал теплый воздух из комнаты. Отряд королевской полиции въехал во двор гарнизона, и Марко понял, что с возрастом ничего не меняется. Ему стукнуло двадцать шесть, а он все еще верил, что весь мир вращается вокруг него.

Оказывается, он ни капли не сомневался, что если в Хлорбу приедет королевская полиция, то командовать отрядом будет Жан.

Жан ехал первым. Марко узнал его еще до того, как он поднял голову — по осанке, по развороту плеч. Жан откинул капюшон и огляделся, лицо его было сосредоточенным и хмурым: ему не нравилось то, что он видел. Ледяной дождь, серые стены казарм с узкими окнами, унылый внутренний двор, голая земля, покрытая жидким месивом из снега и грязи — едва ли хоть что-то из этого могло поднять настроение. Взгляд Жана скользил по отсыревшей кирпичной кладке, чугунным решеткам, защищавшим стекла первого этажа, покосившемуся бордюру, который отмечал подъездную дорожку.

А потом Жан заметил Марко. В глазах мелькнули недоумение и странный испуг, рот приоткрылся. За минувшие десять лет Жан успел как следует выучить, что мирозданию на него наплевать, и не ждал невероятных встреч.

— Добро пожаловать, капитан Кирштайн, — сказал Марко и сошел с крыльца. — Я — командир гарнизона Хлорбы. Меня зовут Марко Ботт, — добавил он, обращаясь к людям за спиной Жана.

Жан кивнул. Он по-прежнему молчал, только губы сами собой сложились в имя «Марко». По отряду пробежал легкий удивленный шепот. Марко вообразил себе, как вечером, сидя в сухости и тепле, эти люди станут обсуждать между собой прием, который оказали в Хлорбе их командиру. Кто бы мог подумать, что Жана Кирштайна знают даже за пределами стены Сина.

Жан наконец стряхнул с себя оцепенение.

— Мы едем в стену Мария по поручению королевы Хистории, — заговорил он. — Согласно уставу Гарнизона, вы должны предоставить нам стол и ночлег.

Он по-прежнему сидел на лошади — и оттого смотрел на Марко сверху вниз. Как и положено офицеру королевской полиции смотреть на командира гарнизона в маленьком городке.

— Джек, — позвал Марко, — позаботься о том, чтобы наших гостей устроили на ночь. Ваш отряд, капитан Кирштайн, мы разместим в наших казармах, вместе с солдатами гарнизона. К сожалению, другого места нет.

— Казармы нас более чем устроят, — откликнулся Жан. Было странно разговаривать с ним вот так: официально и сухо. Но, наверное, распахни Марко объятия, это выглядело бы еще более странно.

Жан слез с лошади и передал поводья Джеку; тот краснел, бледнел и определенно не знал, как держаться. Благоговение перед королевской полицией боролось в нем с обидой на высокомерие и презрительный тон.

Жан всегда умел заводить друзей.

— Если угодно, то прошу в штаб, капитан Кирштайн. — Марко жестом пригласил его внутрь.

Жан колебался секунду, затем кивнул:

— Благодарю вас… Командир Ботт. — Армейское обращение далось ему с трудом.

Он поднялся на крыльцо. Застывшая в дверях Кори посторонилась, пропуская его внутрь, и сделала страшные глаза. Беспокойство и любопытство разрывали ее на части. Кажется, не только ребята из королевской полиции будут сплетничать нынче вечером. Марко ответил таким же безмолвным знаком: все в порядке, с накладными закончим позже.

Жан остановился у стола, рассеянно взглянул на разложенные документы — Кори, вспыхнув, бросилась их убирать. Она все еще побаивалась, что королевская полиция, остановившаяся в Хлорбе по каким-то своим делам, мимоходом арестует еще и ее. Жан снял перчатки и бросил на освободившееся место. С его плаща текла вода, по полу вилась цепочка грязных мокрых следов. Жан не обращал внимания на эту ерунду. Он просто стоял и ждал, что будет дальше: когда у него заберут одежду, предложат стул и, возможно, расспросят о планах.

За Кори закрылась дверь. Марко вытащил тряпку из угла и принялся вытирать пол, размышляя, стоит ли соответствовать чужим ожиданиям — или он безнадежно опоздал на десять лет.

Жан все-таки снял плащ, развесил на спинке стула; сам сел на соседний.

— А у вас здесь недурно, — сказал он.

Марко пинком отогнал тряпку к шкафу.

— Спасибо.

— Командир гарнизона, значит? — Жан говорил, не поворачиваясь к Марко. Он смотрел в огонь. — Продвинулся по службе.

— Можно сказать и так, — откликнулся Марко. Стать командиром гарнизона едва ли означало «продвинуться по службе». Уж скорее: получить массу проблем и головной боли, приправленных ответственностью и маленьким жалованием. Девять лет назад королева Хистория — или, вернее, Эрвин Смит — реформировала армейскую систему. Теперь деньги из казны шли на полицию и Разведотряд. Гарнизону доставались жалкие крохи, да и кому он был нужен, этот гарнизон? Кто они все, служившие в городах Марии и Розы? Так, пьяницы и неудачники, у которых всего-то работы — смазывать вовремя механизмы у въездных ворот. — Ты тоже на месте не сидел, Жан. Поздравляю.

Имя, прежде привычное и родное, царапнуло язык. Марко слишком давно не произносил его вслух.

Жан обернулся. Теперь он смотрел Марко прямо в глаза.

— Спасибо.

— Правда, я думал, что ты окажешься в личной свите Кристы, — продолжил Марко. — Почему она отправила тебя так далеко?

— Поручение королевы Хистории, — начал Жан, голосом выделяя имя — напоминая Марко, что девочки Кристы Ренц, с которой они вместе учились в Тросте, больше не было, — очень важно, и доверить его она могла только тому, в ком не сомневалась. Таких людей в окружении королевы не так уж много. Нам не хватает соратников.

Настала очередь Марко отвернуться к камину. Они с Жаном уже вели когда-то этот разговор и не сумели его закончить. Получится ли на этот раз?

— Я велю Джеку позаботиться о твоем ужине, — сказал он, хотя знал, что Жан ждет совсем другого ответа. — Остановиться ты можешь в моих комнатах. Они прямо над нами, на втором этаже. Не бог весь что, но лучше общей казармы. Хотя бы крыша не течет.

Это было трусостью — вот так менять тему, сбегать, когда от тебя ждут объяснений. Но Марко уже выяснил, что совершенно не изменился за прошедшие десять лет. Не изменился и не набрался храбрости.

Он пересек комнату и снова вышел на крыльцо: нужно было отыскать Джека и отдать приказы. В спину донеслось глухое и печальное «Хорошо».

***  
Марко забрал пиво с барной стойки и, стараясь не потревожить высокие белоснежные шапки, принялся проталкиваться через толпу к столику. На этой неделе их с Жаном выходной совпал с общим государственным, и пивнушки были забиты работягами с заводов и простыми клерками из контор. Можно было, конечно, выбрать заведение поприличней: какой-нибудь полупустой ресторан, где симпатичные официантки сами разносили подносы с кружками и закусками. Увы, на такую роскошь у них пока не было денег. Полицейского жалования хватало на общую комнату в одном из многоквартирных домов, куда они переселились из полицейских казарм, обеды и пару кружек пива на отдыхе. Но Марко был счастлив. В семнадцать лет жизнь и карьера только начинались.

Жан сидел, подперев голову кулаком, и смотрел в пыльное окно. Марко аккуратно поставил перед ним кружки. Пышная шапка качнулась, по темному глиняному боку поползла рыхлая капля. Жан потянулся за своим пивом. Костяшки на правой руке были сбиты — он от души врезал домушнику, который промышлял в районе, закрепленном за их отделением. Марко даже не стал его останавливать. Они выслеживали вора три дня под дождем и ветром. В конце Марко сам был не против вытрясти из него душу.

— Хорошо бы Бэкону удалось выбить для нас премию, — мечтательно протянул Жан.

Его лицо, только что угрюмое и недовольное, посветлело, уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке. Марко нравилось, когда Жан становился таким, хотя поводы — лишняя премия или дополнительный паек, полученный в обход правил — ему были не по душе. Он медленно потягивал разбавленное пиво и слушал, как Жан рассуждает, на что спустит деньги. Например, на нормальное пиво.

Марко прятал улыбку в кружке и рассматривал лицо Жана, изученное до мельчайшей черточки за эти годы. Про то, что Марко хотел служить королю и его мечта исполнилась, знали все. А вот про то, что он хотел, чтобы Жан был рядом, не знал никто. Эту тайну Марко намеревался хранить глубоко в сердце всю жизнь. Или по крайней мере до того момента, пока не поймет, что Жан выслушает его и после этого не свалит подальше.

— Смотри, кто идет, — присвистнул Жан, указывая взглядом куда-то Марко за спину.

Марко обернулся. Между забитыми столиками и посетителями, тащившими свои подносы, лавировал Армин Арлерт. Не раздумывая, Марко приподнялся и помахал ему рукой. Армин заметил его и помахал в ответ.

— Привет, — с облегчением выдохнул Армин, усаживаясь рядом с Марко. В гражданской одежде он казался совсем ребенком. Как его только сюда пустили, не иначе, приняли за сына посетителя, искавшего загулявшего отца. — Еле нашел вас.

— Мы каждый выходной здесь, — зачем-то сказал Марко. Услышав, что Армин их искал, он почти не удивился: в конце концов, какая еще нелегкая могла занести Армина в столичную забегаловку в то время, как он должен был нести службу где-то в стене Роза? — Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Армин задумался, бросил быстрый взгляд на Жана, потом перевел глаза на Марко. Взгляд у него был совсем не детский, и от этой разницы между юным лицом и цепким, умным взглядом Марко на мгновение стало не по себе. Словно после их распределения прошло не несколько месяцев, а целая вечность.

— Да, наверное, — немного рассеянно сказал Армин. — Даже не знаю. Не представляю, что тут можно выбрать. Может, закажешь мне что-нибудь? С утра не ел.

— Конечно. — Марко поднялся из-за стола. — Тут подают неплохие обеды. Пойду попрошу приготовить.

— Спасибо! — оживился Армин. Можно было подумать, что он мечтал об обеде целую неделю.

Марко пожал плечами и пошел к стойке. Его тут знали, а значит, могли приготовить порцию побыстрее. Еда здесь была простая, но сытная, не хуже той, которой кормили в учебке. Марко сделал заказ и обернулся к столику — Жан с Армином как раз выходили из бара. Заметив, что Марко на них смотрит, Жан поднял ладонь с растопыренными пальцами: обещал, что они вернутся через пять минут. Марко задумчиво потер лоб. Можно было броситься следом, но это казалось несусветной глупостью. Уж лучше было подождать, пока они вернутся и все ему расскажут.

Ждать пришлось долго. Марко крутил тарелку с картошкой Армина на столе, то и дело поглядывая на дверь. Было обидно, что друзья вот так молча его оставили. На мгновение он даже заподозрил, что Армин спровадил его намеренно — хотел поговорить с Жаном наедине. Но какой в этом смысл? Жан все равно расскажет Марко, о чем был разговор… Если только он не касался девушки. Вдруг Армину нужна помощь в сложном личном вопросе?

Вокруг Жана всегда было много девушек, особенно сейчас, когда он надел форму королевской полиции. Хотя отношения у него с ними не складывались. Марко думал, что Жан все еще переживает неудачу с Микасой.

— Пойдем домой, — раздался над головой голос Жана.

— Что-то случилось? Где Армин? — встревожился Марко.

Жан вернулся каким-то взвинченным: глаза его блуждали по залу, словно он кого-то выискивал, руки беспокойно шевелились в карманах.

— Армин ушел, — откликнулся Жан. — У него появилось срочное дело.

Марко ни на секунду не поверил в эту ложь. Он шкурой чувствовал, что они вляпались в неприятности.

— Пойдем, — коротко сказал он и сам потянул Жана за локоть к выходу.

Через несколько метров Жан высвободился и зашагал рядом, погруженный в свои мысли.

Комната встретила их сквозняком из рассохшейся оконной рамы и запахом отсыревшего дерева. Марко переступил порог и по привычке сказал себе, что эти трудности временные. Зато у них есть свой угол, куда можно приходить в любое время, где можно остаться наедине, и никто не будет то и дело стучать в дверь, как в общежитии, которое выделяли бывшим курсантам.

Жан, не разуваясь, прошел к окну, задернул одинокую штору — тряпку, кое-как прицепленную на гардину. Впрочем, ее внешний вид их не волновал — она нужна была не для уюта или красоты, а чтобы защищаться от холода, когда ветер дул в окна. Марко потянулся и зажег фитиль на низко висящей лампе.

— К чему такая таинственность? — со смешком сказал он, но смех получился каким-то неуверенным, нервным. Поведение Жана уже не настораживало, оно пугало.

— Нужно поговорить, — серьезно ответил Жан. Желтоватый свет лампы делал его черты резче, глубже. Старше.

У Марко перехватило горло.

— Что Армин сказал тебе? — спросил он, отчаянно не желая слышать ответ.

— Он сделал мне предложение, и я его принял.

Марко сглотнул вдруг ставшей вязкой слюну. Кивнул, показывая, что готов слушать дальше.

— Король и его правительство ведут человечество к гибели, — сказал Жан. — Эрвин Смит хочет это остановить.

— Что? — ошарашено переспросил Марко. Он вроде бы понимал каждое слово в отдельности, но смысл фразы от него ускользал.

— Ты знаешь, что Криста тоже Рейс? — невозмутимо продолжил Жан.

— Что? ..

Одно короткое слово — вот и все, что Марко мог из себя выжать.

— Нашу Кристу Ренц на самом деле зовут Хистория Рейс, и Эрвин Смит считает, что она будет лучшей королевой, чем нынешний король.

Жан говорил слишком спокойно для того, кто собрался нарушить присягу и ввязаться в государственный переворот. Как будто речь шла о том, что сержант Бэнкс собрался сменить вечно скрипящие дверные петли в отделении.

Как будто он был до смерти напуган.

— Жан… — выдохнул Марко.

Жан подался к нему, схватил за плечи, то ли удерживая, то ли ища опору.

— Марко, послушай, присоединяйся к нам, — глаза Жана лихорадочно блестели. В одночасье он превратился в другого человека, которого невозможно было узнать.

— Что ты несешь? — прошипел Марко сквозь зубы, схватил Жана за грудки и встряхнул, пытаясь привести в чувство. — Это же не ты, не твои слова, кто тебе это сказал? Армин?

На лице Жана промелькнули удивление и обида, а потом оно исказилось в злой гримасе.

— Думаешь, у меня мозгов на такое не хватит? — поинтересовался он, сжав запястья Марко. Руки у него были ледяные.

— При чем тут мозги?! — крикнул Марко. — Тебе ведь плевать на человечество и короля. Что Армин предложил тебе? Да что бы ни предложил, вас всех повесят. Ты это понимаешь?

— Ты собираешься нас сдать? — отрывисто спросил Жан, и Марко оттолкнул его.

Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, паника захлестывала с головой. Он не знал, что делать. Марко трясло от страха и злости на Жана, который сам сунул голову в петлю. На Армина, который толкнул его к этому. На Смита, который собрался причинить зло королю — королю, которому Марко поклялся служить.

— Нет, Жан, нет, — пробормотал Марко. Он обхватил руками голову и зажмурился до белых всполохов перед глазами. Нужно было спасти короля —, но тогда он подставит Жана. Неужели Эрен и Микаса тоже в этом замешаны? Конечно. Они бы не оставили Армина. А остальные? Конни, Саша? Неужели все его друзья влипли в заговор?

— Марко, — голос Жана звучал почти испуганно.

— Ты же знаешь, что значит для меня служба, — сказал Марко. — Как ты мог так поступить?

Ему казалось, что он прямо сейчас разрыдается на глазах у Жана. Или ударит его. А может, все сразу. Он не мог предать никого из тех, кого любил.

Жан открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Марко махнул рукой и бросился к двери.

— Не уходи! — крикнул ему в спину Жан, схватил за плечо, рывком повернул к себе и тут же сложился пополам от удара в живот.

— Видеть тебя не хочу, — выдохнул Марко и выскочил за дверь, хлопнув напоследок так, что посыпалась штукатурка с потолка.

Он побежал к отделению полиции, где они служили. Время приближалось к полуночи, и там должен был оставаться только дежурный, но Бэкон частенько засиживался допоздна. Марко не разбирал дороги. Вслед неслись ругательства и проклятия людей, на которых он налетал.

Над вывеской отделения висел фонарь. Свет, лившийся из комнаты дежурного на первом этаже, разбивался о толстые прутья решетки и ложился на землю расплывчатыми квадратами. В кабинете Бэкона тоже горел свет. Марко перевел дыхание, поправил одежду, пригладил волосы. Нужно было привести себя в порядок, а то начальник даже слушать его не будет.

— Привет, Том, как дела? — поинтересовался он, заглянув к дежурному.

Том — толстый, усатый ветеран Разведки — показал, что все отлично.

— Решил поработать в выходной? — спросил он.

— Нет, забыл кое-что, — улыбнулся Марко. — Спокойного дежурства.

Бэкон сидел, склонившись над кипой бумаг. Это был высокий и худой, как щепка, человек. На желтоватом лице застыло вечное выражение усталости. Жан шутил, что начальник уже родился унылым и вечно задерганным.

— Ботт? Чего тебе здесь надо? — неприветливо поинтересовался Бэкон.

— Хочу написать заявление, — ответил Марко. Он до боли стиснул пальцы на дверном косяке.

— Какое еще, мать твою, заявление в такое время? — громыхнул Бэкон.

— На перевод. Хочу перевестись в гарнизон. В любое место, как можно скорее, — выпалил Марко.

***

Воспоминания не отпускали: они терзали и мучили, застилали глаза и дурманили голову. Пытаясь занять себя работой, Марко отправился на склад. Кори он сказал, что хочет еще раз проверить экипировку. Это было вранье. Правда заключалась в том, что он не хотел возвращаться к Жану.

Марко провел среди ящиков несколько бесполезных часов. Когда он вышел на улицу, уже стемнело. Ливень зарядил еще сильнее, и двор превратился в большое чавкающее болото. Марко прислонился спиной к столбу, поддерживающему навес, и подставил лицо холодному весеннему ветру. Наверное, Жан уже расположился на новом месте и теперь ждет его.

Подумать только: было время, когда Марко не представлял себе жизни без Жана. А теперь?

Он заставил себя шевелиться; накинул китель на голову, пересек двор. За столом в общей комнате сидели Кори и Джек. Она работала над рапортами за минувшую неделю, он клевал носом. При виде Марко оба поднялись на ноги.

— Я все сделал, — сказал Джек. — Отряд королевской полиции расквартирован в общей казарме, а капитану Кирштайну подан ужин и приготовлена постель в вашей комнате.

Он замолчал, ожидая дальнейших инструкций. Ждал, наверное, что Марко скажет, какую комнату прибрать для него самого.

— Хорошо, — похвалил Марко. — Можешь быть свободен, дальше я сам разберусь. Кори, и ты тоже. Завтра закончишь.

— Тут совсем немного, я хотела сегодня дописать, забуду завтра…

Он строго посмотрел на нее, и она принялась собирать бумаги. Марко подождал, пока оба его помощника выйдут — еще немного потянул время. Затем по шаткой скрипучей лестнице поднялся на второй этаж.

Жан стоял спиной к двери и смотрел в окно. Можно было подумать, что его внимание поглотил занимательный вид, но Марко смотрел в это самое окно вот уже четыре года и точно знал: снаружи нет ничего интересного. Просто кривая улочка маленького городка, бедного и тихого.

Марко закрыл за собой дверь, и Жан обернулся на стук. Повисло молчание. Оказывается, внизу, когда еще можно было прикинуться, что они не Жан и Марко, а капитан Кирштайн и командир Ботт, разговаривать было проще.

— Нормально устроился? — наконец выдавил из себя Марко.

— Да, все отлично, — кивнул Жан.

Это было совсем не то, что они хотели сказать друг другу, но что поделать, если по-настоящему важные слова не шли на язык? Марко пересек комнату, взялся за графин с водой, плеснул в стакан — не потому, что хотел пить. Просто нужно было чем-то занять руки.

Жан, наблюдавший за ним, спросил с неожиданным подозрением:

— Откуда вода?

— Из колодца, откуда же еще?

— Как вы ее очищаете? Кипятить недостаточно. Вам поставляют хлор?

Он говорил так серьезно и строго, что Марко невольно разобрал смех.

— Разумеется, нет. Какой хлор, о чем ты? Сюда даже лен больше не поставляют, нечем дыру на заду заштопать! К тому же, мы не в Сине. Это вы там у себя все загадили с вашими заводами, а здесь, слава Богу, воду еще можно пить.

Словно желая доказать свои слова, он сделал глоток — вода показалась неожиданно горькой — и резко поставил стакан обратно на стол. Боялся не удержать — слишком сильно дрожали руки.

Жан опустил голову, взглянул исподлобья; губы сжались в тонкую жесткую линию.

— В Сине не так плохо, как тебе кажется, — отчеканил он. — Да, в Митрасе сейчас много заводов, сильный смог, и воду приходится очищать, но это необходимо. Это все для того, чтобы сделать жизнь людей лучше.

Ноги были как ватные, сердце тяжело билось о ребра. Очень хотелось сесть, но Марко стоял. Как будто от этого сейчас что-то зависело.

— Неужели? — заметил он. — Может, пойдешь и спросишь у людей, стало им лучше жить или нет? Я десять лет назад сюда приехал, и тогда Хлорба процветала. А что сейчас? Да мы еле концы с концами сводим. Налоги подняли вдвое, откуда у местных деньги, чтобы столько платить? А из соседних деревень забирают половину урожая на нужды армии и столицы, надо же там что-то жрать, раз вы свое теперь вырастить не можете.

Щеки Жана заливал румянец, глаза горели, но голос оставался тверд и спокоен.

— Десять лет — слишком малый срок, чтобы перемены к лучшему стали заметны.

— Конечно, — кивнул Марко. Чтобы не упасть, он взялся за спинку стула, налег на нее всем весом. — Вот только отравить воду и землю в Сине вы успели. И все соки выжать из тех, кто живет в Розе.

— Разведотряд вернул стену Мария!

— И что? — рявкнул Марко. — Кому есть до этого дело, если там — выжженная земля?! Ты подумал, каково людям жить на пепелище, когда у них нет ни гроша, а если бы и был, его отобрали бы в казну?

Они вдруг оказались друг напротив друга, тяжело дыша и сжимая кулаки. Лицо Жана — такое родное, знакомое до последней черточки — перекосило от злости. Ноздри раздувались, на скулах играли желваки.

— Да пошел ты! — с неожиданной злостью выкрикнул Жан. — Хорошо сидеть здесь и судить нас, да? Особенно после того, как сам ты сбежал! Умыл руки! Бросил, предал нас! Меня предал!

Марко всегда считал себя спокойным и гордился своей выдержкой. Он и сам не понял, как так вышло, что он ударил Жана первым. Удар получился слабым, кулак только мазнул по щеке. Жан отшатнулся, но на ногах устоял.

— Неправда, — хрипло сказал Марко. — Я никого не предавал. Это вы меня предали.

И в следующую секунду Жан сбил его с ног. Марко врезался поясницей в столешницу, ударил Жана под дых, тот ответил тычком под ребра, потом сделал подсечку, и они покатились по полу.

Эту драку они откладывали десять лет.

Жан двинул ему по колену, вскочил на ноги. Губы были разбиты, по подбородку текла кровь, и по белоснежной рубашке капитана королевской полиции расплывались красные пятна.

— Ну? — сипло подзадорил Жан. — Ну, чего ждешь?!

Марко ничего не ждал. Он рванул вперед прямо с четверенек, впечатался кулаком в живот. Жан охнул, глаза вылезли из орбит; он пошатнулся, и Марко толкнул его в грудь. Жан налетел на старый секретер, тот треснул под его весом; из надломившегося ящика на пол посыпались письма. Жан осел на пол среди бумаг, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Говорить у него уже не было сил, и потому он просто не сводил с Марко глаз.

И это было невыносимо.

Развернувшись, Марко бросился прочь из комнаты. Позади Жан кричал:

— Сбегаешь, да?! Опять сбегаешь?!

Марко спустился до середины лестничного пролета, сел на ступеньку и уронил лицо на руки.

***

Бэкон не хотел принимать его рапорт —, но Марко был настойчив. Приятели из полиции потрясенно качали головами, не понимая, что за вожжа угодила Марко под хвост.

Половина из них погибла через месяц, когда в Митрасе начались волнения — неизменные спутники военного переворота. Сам Марко к тому времени уже был в Хлорбе, приграничном городе у самой стены.

Первое письмо Жану он написал через неделю после того, как прибыл на новое место службы. Марко поймал себя на мысли, что каждую свободную минуту ведет мысленный разговор с Жаном: объяснял, просил прощения, говорил то, что не успел сказать. Слова роились в голове, как пчелы, от их навязчивого жужжания и коротких уколов ломило виски. Сосредоточиться на делах было все труднее. Тогда Марко взял лист бумаги, карандаш, захваченный еще из Сины, и после отбоя сел писать. Получилось с первого раза. Он повторял свою речь десятки раз, и теперь она легко перетекла из головы на листок. Марко перечитал письмо, сложил в конверт и убрал в сумку.

К тому моменту, как Марко повысили до адъютанта командира и у него появился собственный стол, таких писем в сумке набралось семь-восемь штук. Они перекочевали в верхний ящик стола. Марко как будто вел с Жаном разговор. По крайней мере письма немного менялись год от года, как менялся и сам Марко. Неизменными оставались только горечь и боль, переполнявшие душу.

Раз за разом Марко говорил себе, что поступил недостойно, малодушно, подло. Что не имел права сбегать, что должен был сделать выбор. Только вот беда — он до сих пор не знал, какой выбор стоило сделать. Он спрашивал об этом Жана, но тот, конечно же, молчал. И Марко садился за новое письмо, когда выпадала возможность. Они копились в нижнем ящике секретера, который перешел Марко по наследству от прежнего командира: запечатанные, перевязанные простой бечевкой.

Исповедь Марко за долгие годы.

***

Он и сам не знал, сколько просидел вот так: зажмурившись, прижавшись лбом к холодной сырой стене. Он перебирал в уме разговоры с Жаном — сегодняшний и тот, другой, состоявшийся еще в Сине. Бередил старые раны.

Внизу скрипнула неплотно прикрытая ставня. Это напомнило Марко о том, что он понятия не имеет, который час. Возможно, уже светает, и в штабе вот-вот появится Кори. Она придет работать и обнаружит, что ее командир с расквашенной физиономией торчит посреди лестницы. Отличный из него выйдет пример для подражания.

Он поднялся; его качало, словно от вина, голова кружилась. В груди зрела решимость: хватит уже. Он достаточно убегал, самое время наконец объясниться. Марко толкнул дверь.

Жан сидел за столом, а рядом с ним валялась стопка незапечатанных конвертов. В руке он сжимал пожелтевший листок бумаги, и Марко вспомнил вдруг, какие именно письма хранились в треснувшем ящике.

Письма Жану.

— Ты мне писал, — сказал Жан. — А я не знал.

— Не знал, — согласился Марко, осторожно пододвигая себе стул. — Я ведь их тебе не отправил, вот ты и не знал.

— Ну да, — кивнул Жан. — Ты же их не отправил.

Дурацкий получался разговор. Бестолковый какой-то. Самый лучший из тех, что они вели.

Марко опустился рядом с Жаном, оперся локтями. На глаза попались строчки, исписанные крупным ровным почерком — его собственным. Марко ждал, когда Жан спросит, почему он не отправлял письма, но вместо этого Жан сказал:

— Ты писал, что тебе жаль. — Он смотрел так, словно ждал, что Марко сейчас заявит, будто успел с тех пор передумать.

На самом деле, он не успел.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он. — Мне очень жаль. Прости меня, Жан. Я виноват. Я ведь и вправду сбежал тогда, не смог выбрать между вами и королем.

— А я вот смог, — откликнулся Жан. — И теперь я езжу по стене Роза, смотрю по сторонам и думаю:, а правильно ли я тогда выбрал? Знаешь, Марко, я тоже виноват. Еще как.

В глазах вдруг защипало. Марко потер переносицу ребром ладони, глубоко вздохнул.

— Я ведь люблю тебя, — сказал он.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Жан.

Это вышло так просто и обыденно, что Марко почувствовал разочарование. Он совсем не так представлял себе этот момент, ни тогда, ни теперь.

— Нет, ты не понял, я не в том смысле…

— Да понял я, — вздохнул Жан. — Ты правда меня за дурака держишь? Я ведь тоже… не в том смысле. Вот холера! Так и не повзрослели…

Он потер лицо ладонями, а потом вдруг подался вперед и прижался лбом ко лбу Марко. Его кожа была теплой и гладкой, и они делили это тепло на двоих, как делили дыхание, как когда-то делили жизнь. Марко повернул голову и поймал губы Жана.

Поцелуй был долгий и нежный, и не имело значения, на сколько лет он опоздал.

— Когда вы едете дальше?

— Завтра, — голос Жана звучал устало и тихо. — Нужно ехать, как только солнце встанет. Криста ждет обратно. Марко… Может быть, поедешь со мной? Ты ведь хотел служить короне.

— А я и служу, — улыбнулся Марко. — Так, как могу и умею. Я бы тебе предложил остаться, но ты… Ты поезжай. Так правильно. Мы оба сделали то, что должно.

Жан посмотрел в окно.

— Пора, — сказал он. — Светает.

Они поднялись одновременно, и Жан поцеловал Марко снова. На прощание. Они знали, что простятся еще раз, внизу, во дворе —, но уже как командир Ботт и капитан Кирштайн, в которых они превратятся, едва переступят порог комнаты.

Жан обогнул стол, остановился у двери, взявшись за ручку.

— Послушай, Марко, — сказал он, — ты, пожалуйста, отправляй мне письма. Ладно? А я буду на них отвечать.  



End file.
